What Love Feels Like?
by MelloHello
Summary: An Aidou and Kaname yaoi fanfiction. Follows the vampire knight story line vaguely.
1. Intoxicating

**A/N**: Okay guys, I'm trying to kind of follow the story with this, but I will purposely change things to fit the fan-fiction. I hope you love it, please comment, and favorite, and tell friends.

First threw the Gates of Cross Academy from the Night Class dorms. His many fans, the girls who adored him, greeted Hanabusa Aidou.

"IDOL-SENPAI!!" one hundred girls called his name, Idol-senpai. All the attention from the day class girls was more then enough for his ego. Aidou waved back at them.

"HI GIRLS!!!" he said cheerfully, "You all look so excited to see me." He stopped dramatically in front of one particular day class girl. She stood frozen as all the other girls watched. He ran his hand through his hair, and flipped it out of his eyes, he looked at her slowly, "Hey." He said. The girl fainted, and his other fans begged him for more.

Akatsuki Kain, his cousin and best friend walked behind him with his fierce attitude, "Aidou, your to—

"WILD-SENPAI!" A few girls yelled waving.

"See Akatsuki, no need to be jealous."

"Jealous…" Akatsuki said grimly. Aidou walked to the gates of the school, Yuuki cross did not call his name, infact she was staring at Kaname Kuran. The pureblood vampire Aidou had known since he was little. Who wouldn't stare at Kaname? He had beautiful dark hair, and red-brown eyes. Kaname went to greet Yuuki. Aidou pretended not to notice as he entered the school gates. Aidou had spent to much time thinking about what he saw the night Kaname killed the pure-blood Shizuka.

Ruka grumbling underneath her breath at Kaname's special attention to Yuuki Cross, sulked. Night class didn't start for another ten minutes. Aidou rubbed his messy blonde hair as Kaname walked passed him. Kaname flashed him a smile. Aidou's icy blue eyes widened slightly, he looked away quickly. Though he was sure Kaname could hear his heart rate pick up. Aidou had loved Kaname since they were young, Kaname never did return this feeling.

They followed the class president, Kaname, to class. Aidou sat by Akatsuki within good view range of Kaname. The reason for Night Class was because they were vampires, it was to dangerous to have them share class time with the humans. The faintest hint of blood was intoxicating to their senses. They were forced to use blood tablets in water, a dull but sufficient way to satisfy their needs.

Aidou stared longingly at Kaname, as he normally did. "Your staring Aidou." Akatsuki wrote on a note, slipping it to Aidou. Aidou flicked the note aside.

He looked down at his blank paper. He could only imagine a taste of the Kuran's blood. His heart ached with curiosity and frustration. Akatsuki was the only one who knew Aidou was gay. Not that he cared what anyone else thought about it, he just didn't want the vampire society knowing, his family had a name to uphold.

Night class was over, Aidou followed Akatsuki to their room, but before they left the school, Kaname grabbed Aidous shoulder. Akatsuki looked back and then just kept walking "See you later Kaname-sama, you too Aidou." He walked off. The door shut, echoing loudly in the empty school.

"Aidou, I need to talk to you." Kaname said, Aidou tried to keep his heart beating steadily. Kaname looked everywhere but at Aidou, "You told me years ago that you liked me. I just walked away, not truly undertanding, but I can tell now how fast your heart beats when I look at you. I can't be with you Hana-san." He said.

Aidou chocked back tears, though blushing also, he said "I'm sorry Kaname-senpai, I've never stopped loving you. And I don't know if I can, I will do whatever you ask, and if that means--" his voice cut him off. Aidou refused to cry now. Kaname was silent.

Kaname made a small grunt noise, and Aidou looked up, Kaname was wincing. That's when Aidou smelled it for the first time. Kaname had bitten his lip. Kaname-senpai's blood was more then Aidou could bare, his whole body urged him to lick it, his ice-blue eyes shown blood red. He leaned forward kissing Kaname, penetrating Kaname's lips with his tongue. He licked the small cut, and sucking on the tongue his blood lust became overwhelming. Aidou bit Kaname's lower lip, sucking the blood with passion. The taste was pure delicious.

Kaname, to Aidou's surprise, considering the warning Kaname had just given, seemed to enjoy it. Kaname's own eyes turned a piercing red, and he forced Aidou into the wall roughly. He held Aidou by the neck, blood trailing down his chin. He licked Aidou's neck and pierced it with his own teeth, Aidou began getting hard, his dick throbbing, Kaname rubbed Aidou's chest.

Kaname stopped. Aidou smelled it too, Yuuki's blood. Kaname pulled away wiping at his mouth, his cuts slowly healed. Aidou stood their dazed supported by the wall. Kaname was already gone. He licked his lips for the last remains of Kaname's blood. Slowly Aidou began to calm down, his eyes returned to normal blue, and his let him self sink to the floor.

'_What the hell was that…Kaname-senpai, he… No, it's obvious the way he feels about Yuuki. What are you thinking Kaname-kun…_' Aidou thought trying to comprehend the last 3 minutes.

Aidou sulked back to his dorm room. Akatsuki was sprawled across his bed, reading a book. Aidou dropped onto his bed, face in his pillow and lay there. After about five minutes, Akatsuki said, "I smell Kaname-sama's blood on you." Aidou blushed into his pillow. He played with the teal marble under his pillow.

"Have you changed your mind about coming to the Aidou residence tomorrow?" Akatsuki asked.

"No." Aidou grumbled, pouting.

"Kaname-sama is going." He said teased.

"Hey, shut the hell up! I don't care, see what you can find out about him while your there, okay?"

"Why?"

"Kaname-kun is hiding something."


	2. What Happends Twice

**A/N: **Okay guys, this chapter is a little bit dull at the beginning, but keep reading it gets better, hope you like it. Chapter 3 is coming soon.

It had been a week since Aidou and Kaname kissed. The rest of the vampires have just gotten back from their field trip to the Aidou residence. There was ten minutes until Night Class. Aidou watched out of this window as the sun went down, it was red.

Aidou had fallen into a state of depression, all these years waiting for Kaname's reaction, and after it, nothing once again. He walked into the empty hallway to go to class, but his heart hurt. He couldn't go to Night Class. His fans would miss him but he couldn't. He walked out to the balcony and climbed his way up a ladder to the roof. He sat on the roof and stared over the trees at the sunset. He laid back and stared up at the redish-pink clouds, thinking of Kaname.

Aidou woke up. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. It was nighttime, the full moon was shining bright and the stars stared down at him. He could hear Kaname talking softly. Aidou looked over the edge of the roof. Kaname was holding Yuuki. She looked dazed, _'What the hell?' _Aidou thought. When Kaname bit her, tears welled up inside Aidou, he was so scared Kaname loved her. He watched crying as Kaname let Yuuki bite him.

Aidou stood up and ran to the other side of the building, he jumped off the roof hitting the ground, he got back up whipping his eyes and ran. He ran into the forest, he kept running until he was out of breath. He found a tree and leaned against it. He _knew _all this time, Kaname treated her special, and he knew nothing would ever happen with him and Kaname. He had closed his heart that night at the party when Kaname walked away, and opened it when Kaname sucked his blood. He'd never let himself be so hurt again.

Aidou sank to the ground, sobbing. His heart was breaking. _'HOW!? How could I be so stupid!?"_ he thought. He stopped. Aidou raised his head to see Kaname leaned against the tree watching him. His heart skipped a beat.

"What d-do you want?" Aidou asked him, disregarding the respect vampires were expected to have for purebloods. Kaname kept staring.

"Go away! Go be with Yuuki." Aidou said sniffling. He shuddered when he felt the heat of Kaname's body so close so fast.

"Do you love me?" Kaname asked.

A soft autumn breeze touched Aidou's wet face as he looked up. Kaname stared down, his eyes gleaming in the moon's light. "…Leave me alone." Aidou said staring straight at Kaname.

Kaname wiped Aidou's tears, "Yuuki is not my lover. She is my sister…" Kaname went on to explain the entire story. Aidou sat there embarrassed.

"I-I…" Aidou couldn't say anything.

"Can I kiss you?" Kaname said gently. Aidou didn't say anything. His cheeks were bright red, burning like fire. Kaname kissed him softly. They stayed that way for only a minute.

"What am I to you senpai?" Aidou asked. Kaname looked down at him, "I'm not going to be your lust object, Hanabusa Aidou is no one's—

"I want you to be my lover Hana-san." Kaname said. _'Lover?'_ Aidou thought.

Aidou turned pink. Kaname's eyes glowed blood red, "Only you do this to me…" He whispered. He bent down, he hesitated for half a second, but then punctured Aidou's neck with his fangs. The dull made Aidou shiver. Kaname's soft lips pressed against Aidou's neck.

"I love you Kaname-kun…" Aidou whispered.

VKVKVKVK  
VKVKVKVK  
VKVKVKVK

_Aidou moaned, he sweated lightly as Kaname thrust into him. Kaname's red eyes made Aidou scream as he shot—_

Aidou sat up cumming, Akatsuki was grinning. Aidou quickly realized his hard-on was extremely visible threw his pants, and so was the wet sticky cum drenching them. HE grabbed a pillow to cover it.

"Exciting wet dream?" Akatsuki asked.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!" Aidou yelled. He couldn't remember how he got there, the last thing he remembered was Kaname sucking his blood, or was that the dream. "Hey what happened last night?" Aidou said rubbing his head, getting up to take a shower.

"Kaname came here carrying you and put you in your bed." Akatsuki said monotonously. Everything that had happened came back to Aidou, he remembered the previous night where he and Kaname had become lovers. Aidou looked down and blushed. He took his clothes off leaving only boxers and a t-shirt. HE grabbed a towel and tooth brush, and walked into the hall blushing still.

Aidou walked staring at his feet, and then bumped into someone, who didn't move, like a wall. "Oh sorry," he looked up, "Kaname-kun…" Kaname smiled.

"The smell of your cum is really luring." Kaname whispered. Aidou jumped, he pushed passed Kaname and ran into the bathroom.

He couldn't hear Kaname anymore, but he took his clothes off. Standing there naked he opened one of the shower doors. He got in and turned the shower on. He let the water fall on him as he stood there thinking. _'Does Kaname-kun want to have sex with me? Would if he only wants me for that, not like I want him…'. _

After a short ten-minute shower, Aidou stepped out, the water drops rolled down his body. Kaname was in the bathroom watching, Aidou hadn't sensed him come in. Aidou was mesmerized by Kaname's eyes, the purebloods held that power over vampires. Aidou reached for a towel, but Kaname was already three inches away holding his hand. A breeze from Kaname's speed caught up and made Aidou shiver. Kaname kissed him softly. Holding Aidou close to him, Kaname put his right hand on Aidou's ass, and his left on holding him to Kaname.

Aidou was paralyzed. Kaname almost turned Aidou around but stopped and with the same speed he came, was at the sinks. Senri and Ijicho walked in talking, and Aidou was standing awkwardly, naked. Senri and Ijicho both stared. Aidou stared back. Kaname washed his hands. Aidou grabbed his towel and pretended not to be embarrassed, though his face was bright pink.

Aidou was more concerned about the problem of embarrassment Kaname would have if anyone were to catch them. Kaname left. _'So this is was love is like?'_


End file.
